


The Placebo Effect

by ikickedapuppythencried



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, but is, but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikickedapuppythencried/pseuds/ikickedapuppythencried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....He was drunk, but it was sincere. Those words came from the deep recesses of his heart.<br/>The “No” washed over him, sobering him faster than a cold shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Placebo Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I am still trying to improve my writing...  
> It might be a little better than the last fanfic that a wrote.....  
> Sorry for the mistakes  
> Super shooort

Q looked at the mirror. His hair styled to submission, a bit tighter button up shirt than usual under his cardigan and trousers that showed off his long legs. He tried to smile but he had to blink away the tears that threatened to sting his eyes.

“You can do this…”

_Blue eyes clashed against his. His mouth opening and closing, saying words he wouldn’t even dare to whisper without the help of alcohol. He was drunk, but it was sincere. Those words came from the deep recesses of his heart._

_The “No” washed over him, sobering him faster than a cold shower._

“Show him. He’ll regret it”

The doorbell rang and he inhaled deeply before letting it out. With one last look at the mirror, he smiled, something that didn’t reached his eyes, and opened the door. Roses greeted his him, behind the red was Tanner, his face as gentle as ever.

_“He’ll regret it”_  
  


* * *

 

_  
_ He could see them, sitting just outside the Café, smiling and laughing, as if they were only two ordinary people. No responsibilities, all in love and happy. His eyes could not be deceived though, he could see every strain at those cupid bow’s lips. He could see the tears that is blinked away with determination.

He would not be James Bond if couldn’t read something as easy as this.

That smile, though as beautiful as ever, cut the strings in his heart instead of healing it. He wouldn’t smile at him now. Maybe not ever.

Love is a strange thing. It makes you both the coward and the brave.

He couldn’t risk endangering Q. He would rather have him safe than happy, if it could mean that he would continue being his beautiful and precious little Quartermaster.

Not his though.

And if seeing them together brought pain harsher than the worst torture a man could ever imagine.

Well, sacrifices has to be made after all.

* * *

 

Tanner felt the gaze of a certain Double-Oh, and he squeezed Q’s hand. Q gave him a weak smile in return.

He knew what Q felt for him wasn’t love. He knew that whenever Q woke up, James Bond would always the first one in his mind. He knew that Q’s dreams consisted of him. He knew that he was only a plaster that wouldn’t fit the James shaped hole in his heart.

Their relationship may be a one-sided affair, filled with regrets and disappointments

But no matter how heavy this feeling are, that are threatening to suffocate him, he will carry this burden no matter what.

Q may not love him, but he was his. His, not anyone else’s, not James’

And he would revel at this fact.


End file.
